The present invention relates to a system and a method for detecting fiber damage in a dialyzer. More specifically, the system has a device which may inject a gas into a dialyzer having a fiber within the dialyzer. The gas may escape through a damaged area of the fiber. A device, such as a thermal imaging camera, may detect a temperature variation at an exterior of the fiber at which point the gas is escaping. A variation in temperature may signify that the fiber is damaged. The damaged area may then be located and repaired.
It is generally known to introduce fluids into the body, including medicaments and supplements, as well as bodily fluids, such as blood, plasma or the like. Often, a fluid delivery system is used to introduce these materials. An example of a fluid delivery system may be a dialysis system. A dialyzer may be implemented within the dialysis system to purify blood or other fluids.
A known dialyzer may have a tube having an inlet dialysate port at one side of the dialyzer and an outlet dialysate port at an opposite side. The inlet dialysate port may allow the entry of dialysate, i.e., a fluid for purifying blood into the dialyzer. The outlet dialysate port may allow the dialysate to leave the dialyzer. The dialyzer may also contain fibers which may have a tube-like shape. The fibers may house fluids such as blood, plasma or the like. Fluids within the fibers may travel in a first direction while dialysate within the dialyzer may travel in an opposite direction exterior to the fibers. The dialysate may contain elements which may potentially contaminate blood. Therefore, contact between the dialysate and the blood within the fibers should be avoided. Thus, for efficient dialysis to occur, the fibers of the dialyzer must be devoid of leaks and/or damage.
A known method for detecting leaks in a dialyzer involves placing the dialyzer in a fluid bath. The dialyzer is subsequently examined for bubbles which may form at a surface of a damaged area when air escapes from the damaged area. However, the fluid bath may contain contaminants. As a result, contacting the dialyzer with the fluid bath may introduce the contaminants into the dialyzer. In addition, determining an exact location of the damaged area of a dialyzer based on the location of bubbles at the surface of the fiber may be difficult and/or time-consuming.
A need, therefore, exists for a system and a method for detecting fiber damage in a dialyzer which enables a user to detect fiber damage in a dialyzer without exposing the dialyzer to contaminants. A further need exists for a system and a method for detecting fiber damage in a dialyzer which enables the user to determine the specific location of a damaged area of the dialyzer. A need also exists for a system and a method for detecting fiber damage in a dialyzer which enables detection of the damaged area in an efficient manner.
The present invention relates to a system and a method for detecting fiber damage in a dialyzer. The system has a device which may transmit a gas into the interior of a dialyzer. The temperature of the gas is different than that at an exterior of the fiber prior to injection of the gas. A device, such as, for example, a thermal imaging camera, may detect a temperature variation at the exterior of the fiber where the gas may be escaping. The thermal imaging camera may be connected to a monitor on which a user may view the variations in temperature. The variations may be represented by, for example, distinct areas on a screen of the monitor and may signify a damaged area of the fiber. The user may then locate the damaged area and may repair the same.
To this end, in an embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for detecting fiber damage in a dialyzer having a body defining an interior and further having a fiber having an interior wherein the fiber is within the interior of the dialyzer and wherein the fiber has a damaged area. The method comprises the steps of: transmitting a gas into the interior of the fiber wherein the gas is at a temperature different from a temperature of the dialyzer and wherein the gas exits the fiber through the damaged area; and detecting a difference in temperature between a temperature at a surface of the fiber where the gas is exiting the damaged area and a temperature of the dialyzer.
In an embodiment, the method comprises an additional step of displaying the difference in temperature on a monitor.
In an embodiment, the method comprises an additional step of heating the dialyzer prior to transmitting the gas into the interior of the dialyzer.
In an embodiment, the method comprises an additional step of cooling the dialyzer prior to transmitting the gas into the interior of the dialyzer.
In an embodiment, the method comprises an additional step of directing a laser toward the location of the damaged area.
In an embodiment, the method comprises an additional step of recording the location of the damaged area of the dialyzer.
In an embodiment, the method comprises an additional step of controlling the gas transmitted into the interior of the fiber.
In an embodiment, the method comprises an additional step of moving the dialyzer to locate the difference in temperature.
In an embodiment, the method comprises an additional step of indexing the location of the damaged area.
In an embodiment, the method comprises an additional step of repairing the damaged area.
In an embodiment, the method comprises an additional step of sealing the fiber.
In an embodiment, the method comprises an additional step of contacting the damaged area with a heated tip.
In an embodiment, the method comprises an additional step of varying the temperature of the gas.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a system is provided for detecting a damaged area. The system has a dialyzer having an interior and further having a fiber within the interior wherein the fiber is defined by an interior and wherein the fiber has a damaged area through which a gas may escape. The system also has a heater which transmits the gas into the interior of the fiber. In addition, the system has a thermal imaging camera which detects a difference in temperature between a temperature of the gas at a location of the damaged area and a temperature of a surface of the dialyzer.
In an embodiment, the system has a monitor connected to the thermal imaging camera.
In an embodiment, the system has a heat sink adjacent to the dialyzer.
In an embodiment, the system has a positioning apparatus for moving the dialyzer adjacent to the thermal imaging camera.
In an embodiment, the system has a laser adjacent to the thermal imaging camera wherein the laser indicates the location of the damaged area.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for determining a location of a damaged area of a dialyzer. The method comprises the steps of: creating a temperature change in an interior of the dialyzer; viewing a location of the temperature change; and assigning a coordinate to the location of the change in temperature.
In an embodiment, the method comprises an additional step of indexing the coordinate.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide a system and a method for detecting fiber damage in a dialyzer which enables a user to detect damage in a fiber of a dialyzer without contaminating the dialyzer.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and a method for detecting fiber damage in a dialyzer which enables a user to locate where a fiber is damaged.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and a method for detecting fiber damage in a dialyzer which decreases the amount of time required to detect a damaged area of a fiber.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and a method for detecting fiber damage in a dialyzer which enables a user to repair a damaged area of a dialyzer.
Moreover, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and a method for detecting fiber damage in a dialyzer which enables a user to locate where a fiber may be repaired.
And, another advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and a method for detecting fiber damage in a dialyzer which enables a user to repair a damaged area of a dialyzer manually or automatically.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings.